


3rd street bakery

by lelepwrk



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepwrk/pseuds/lelepwrk
Summary: Yuta, the rich single dad of Jaemin who can’t tell his son no, takes a sick Jaemin with him to the bakery and loses him in a crowd, only to find him with the bakery owner, Dong Sicheng.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	3rd street bakery

Little hands pulled at Yuta’s shirt as he tried to continue sleeping. 

“Daddy,” His son, 3 year old Jaemin, coughed, “Nana’s sick.” He rubs at his red eyes pitifully. Yuta groans and lifts Jaemin onto his bed, the little boy sitting on his chest. 

“How bad is it?” Jaemin whines, the pads at the bottom of his pink footie pajamas scratching Yuta’s arm. 

“Bad daddy. Can we get doughnuts?” Yuta reaches over to his phone. 

“Bud, it’s only 8 am. Let’s sleep more.” Jaemin crosses his arms and pouts. 

“Daddy please.” He juts his lip out. Yuta sighs in defeat. 

“Fine. Just make sure you brush your teeth before we.” His son squeals in victory and clambers off his chest, smacking a wet kiss on Yuta’s cheek and waddling out of the room. Yuta stands and gets dressed, bones cracking. He walks out of his room after brushing his teeth and finds Jaemin in his room, looking over two identical pairs of pants. Jaemin turns to him, the legs of both pants clutched in tiny fists. 

“Which ones daddy?” Yuta puts a hand in his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. 

“These.” He says, snatching Jaemin up and tickling his tummy. Jaemin squirms out of his grip. Yuta hands him a pair of pants. 

“Daddy!” Jaemin calls, standing at the door, coat and mittens on since it’s winter, “We have to get Jeno a christmas present!” Yuta slides on his gloves and grumbles. 

“We don’t have to get Jeno anything.” Jaemin pouts again. 

“Fine.” Jaemin smiles, victorious again. Yuta straps Jaemin in his car seat, the little boy mumbling the whole way to the bakery. 

———————————————————————————

Yuta takes one step inside and instantly loses the comforting weight of his sons hand in his because of the crowd inside of the bakery. 

“Jaemin!” He yells, frantically scanning the crowd while trying to keep their spot in the ever growing line. 

“Daddy?” He hears faintly from some corner of the bakery. He rushes over to the front, bumping into numerous people on his way. 

“Sorry.” He apologizes after bowling a man over, trying to get to his son. 

“Daddy! Nana okay!” Jaemin shouts, one cheek puffed over a sucker. Yuta sighs, head banging on the counter. Sicheng, the very cute owner of the bakery, with whom Yuta had been flirting with for months snickers from his spot next to Jaemin behind the counter. 

“Sicheng, I promise I’m not a bad parent.” Sicheng pats him on the head, clearly amused. 

“I’m sure you aren’t,” He holds up a bag of doughnuts, “They’re his favorite right?” Jaemin cheers. Yuta’s phone rings. He steps aside to take it. 

———————————————————————————

“Sicheng?” Yuta scratches his neck, “I really have to get to work and my friend can’t babysit Nana, can you? Just a couple hours hopefully.” Sicheng nods. 

“If I get to spend more time with this cutie, of course.” 

“Thank you,” He pays for the doughnuts, “He said he was sick this morning.” Sicheng nods. Yuta gives him his number.

“That’s why I gave him a sucker. Jaemin’s sucking on his sucker, paging no attention to the adults next to him, feet swinging and occasionally banging into the wooden counter behind him. 

“Nana, daddy has to go fix something at work, and Uncle Doyoung and Jeno are busy so you can’t go with them, so you’re going to stay here with Sicheng until I get back okay?” Jaemin nods, eyes turning watery. 

“Daddy no. I don’t want you to go.” Yuta kisses him on the head. 

“Daddy doesn’t want to go either.” 

——————————————————————————— 

“I don’t care how hard it is, I just want you to fucking fix it!” Yuta screams, slamming the door of his spacious office shut. He looks at his phone to a picture of Jaemin helping Sicheng bake, the little boys brown hair covered in flour, a bright smile painting over his face. Yuta calls Sicheng. 

“How’s he doing?” There’s shifting on Sicheng’s end. 

“He’s great.” Yuta sighs.

“That’s good.” 

“So how long is this gonna take?” 

“I don’t know.” Yuta’s office opens. 

“Sir? We’ve run into a problem.” Yuta scrubs a hand over his face. 

“I gotta go.” He hangs up the phone. 

——————————————————————————— 

Jaemin sneezes for the 10th time in 5 minutes. 

“Hey Kun?” Sicheng calls to his co owner, “Can you handle the store while I take the little one to my apartment?” 

“Of course I can!” He shouts from the kitchen. Sicheng turns to Jaemin, layering him in all of the clothing he came in and handing him the small bag of a doughnut that he insisted on saving for his father. They’re just about to leave the relatively empty bakery when the door bangs open, Yuta heaving out a breath at the sight of his son, hair a mess. Sicheng jumps. Jaemin giggles and hugs his fathers legs. Yuta scoops him up. 

“I told Doyoung that Jeno can come over while he wraps christmas presents.” Yuta tells Jaemin, watching as a smile takes over the boys face. 

“Look what Nana got daddy!” Jaemin shoves the small bag in Yuta’s face. 

“Thank you baby.” Yuta swiftly takes the bag in his free hand, “Do you want to come over for a children’s meal as a thank you for taking care of him?” Sicheng blushes. 

“I have to take care of the store. There’s a lot of customers.” Yuta eyes the almost empty bakery. 

“Bullshit!” Kun shouts, leaning against the counter, “I got the bakery. You go with lover boy, since you won’t shut up about him.” Sicheng lets out a wail, trying to cover Kun’s mouth. 

“Okay I’ll go.” Yuta cheers.

———————————————————————————

Jaemin runs off to the house next door as soon as Yuta puts the car in park, pressing the doorbell. Another small black haired boy opens it. 

“Nana!” He cries, trying to go outside as his father wrestled his coat and mittens on him. Jaemin grabs the boys hand and walks him directly to Sicheng. 

“This is Jeno! He’s my best best best bestest friend!” The boy declares. Jeno blushes. 

“Is Jaemin also your best best best bestest friend?” Sicheng squats to get eye to eye with Jeno. He nods shyly. Yuta claps his hands. 

“Boys, make sure you wash your hands before playing.” They enter the house after the two giggling boys. 

“Daddy?” Jaemin pulls on Yuta’s sleeve as he’s laying out dinosaur chicken nuggets on a tray. Yuta looks down. 

“What?” 

“Can you play family with me and Jeno?” 

“After dinner baby.” Jaemin squeals and runs off to where Jeno’s waiting for him. 

“They really are attached at the hip aren’t they?” Sicheng watches the boys giggle to each other. 

“Doyoung and I have accepted that we’re going to be family.” Yuta mixes cheese powder with noodles. 

“Boys!” He calls. They come scampering over. Jaemin and Jeno fawn over their plastic character plates and utensils. Yuta pulls out apple juice for Jaemin. He pours it into a pink Ryan sippy cup. 

“You like grape right? He asks Jeno, who nods excitedly. He pours grape juice into one of Jeno’s sippy cups that he left the last time he was over. 

“Thank you!” Jeno cheers, digging into his nuggets. Jaemin smashes his nuggets together, making the dinosaurs pretend to kill each other. He gets Jeno involved and soon the table is covered in crumbs and splatters of ketchup, a fake excuse for real dinosaur blood. Sicheng snickers behind his fork at Yuta’s expression. 

———————————————————————————

“You,” Jaemin instructs, pointing at Sicheng, “Are mommy because daddy’s always busy. Daddy’s daddy, and me and Jeno are kids.” Sicheng lays on Jaemin’s tiny race car bed. Yuta snickers at him. 

“Mommy’s and daddies have to kiss. Right Nana?” Jeno bites at his bottom lip. 

“Of course.” Jaemin declares, standing at the end of his bed. Yuts sighs and quickly kisses Sicheng on the cheek. 

“No daddy!” Jaemin screeches, climbing on top of Yuta and squishing his cheeks, “On the lips!” 

“Honey, don’t.” Yuta starts before Sicheng interrupts him. 

“I’ve wanted you to kiss me for a while.” Yuta looks stunned. 

“Come on Uncle Yuta.” Jeno cheers, climbing on top of Yuta as well. Yuta pushes them off and rolls over into one arm, lifting himself halfway over Sicheng. He leans down and kisses the corner of Sicheng’s lips, before Sicheng wraps his arms around Yuta’s neck and pulls him down for a real kiss. Jaemin and Jeno cheer. 

“Nana? Does this mean you have a Papa now?” Jeno asks, staring wide eyed at his uncle and Sicheng kissing. 

“Only if Jaemin wants me to be.” Sicheng looks at them from over Yuta’s shoulder. Jaemin screams and jumps on them. 

“Daddy?” Jaemin’s voice is muffled from Jeno’s shoulder, big eyes taking in all of Frozen. 

“Yes?” 

“Are you and Sicheng gonna get married?” Sicheng looks at him. 

“I’m down.” Yuta splutters.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i thought of this after reading a jaehyungparkian single dad fic so i hope you enjoy! as always, please dm me requests here @m_inkyun, or here curiouscat.me/m_inkyun!  
> caroline


End file.
